A Thousand Years
by PerpleTheZombie
Summary: Seeing Ritsuka there before him was all Soubi needed to know he was finally completely and irreparably shattered. The setting is perfect and every word is coming out right. Things are just as they should have been, but never will be. Very short one-shot. Ritsuka x Soubi.


Powdery white flakes sprinkled the park as Soubi led Ritsuka through the old abandoned playground toward the little path hidden in a grove of trees. It was a special place – a familiar one. Ritsuka would never forget this place. He could only hope that neither would Soubi.

Ritsuka reached forward to lace his trembling fingers with Soubi's and pressed himself feebly against his arm, trying to salvage any warmth possible. Soubi spared a moment to press his mouth against Ritsuka's forehead in a feather light kiss, too-long blond hair tickling the sacrifice's nose.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka squeaked in protest. Soubi smiled, squeezing Ritsuka's hand affectionately. Ritsuka loosened his grip a bit, cheeks fading to pink as he refused to look at Soubi.

When Soubi slipped his hand out of Ritsuka's completely the boy was a bit taken off guard; a little offended, even, at both the lack of warmth and the rejection he had practically asked for.

He watched Soubi walk ahead of him, placing himself lightly on the bench, not looking at Ritsuka but instead examining the area around him, golden hair reflecting the dim daylight.

The only part of Ritsuka's body that seemed to have any warmth was his cheeks, which were coloring a glowing cherry red. He was rooted to the spot as he watched Soubi, whiteness falling like glitter and the trees a decorative frame for the beautiful picture.

"Ritsuka? Aren't you coming?"

Ritsuka recoiled, surprised when Soubi spoke to him.

"Come sit with me," Soubi said.

Ritsuka forced himself to move, lurching forward and stumbling over, flustered and embarrassed. He rubbed his cheeks, as if he might scrub away the blush. He was about to take his seat next to Soubi when he was caught by the wrist and pulled into his sentouki's lap. His cheeks and nose were assaulted with kisses, but his voice wouldn't work so he could only squirm and whimper in protest.

Finally, a smugly adoring smile on his face, Soubi drew back to examine his little sacrifice. "Your face is so red."

Ritsuka bit his tongue, trying to look anywhere but at Soubi's teasing smirk.

Soubi nuzzled into Ritsuka's hair, holding the boy close against him. "I love you," he said.

"Mnph…" Ritsuka was unable to form a complete sentence, or even a complete word. He allowed himself to relax a bit into Soubi's arms.

"Ritsuka?"

"…What?"

If Soubi said anything it was lost, too soft and muffled to be heard.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka murmured, "why did you bring me here today?"

There was a long pause.

"No reason."

"Oh."

Ritsuka could feel Soubi sigh against him. It was a break in the steady rhythm Ritsuka had originally been trying to focus on, and he fidgeted a little.

"How many years has it been?" Soubi asked softly.

What a silly question. "Only one," Ritsuka confirmed.

Soubi took a moment to think before replying. "…I feel like… there would have been no difference between one and two and a thousand." He pulled Ritsuka's face up to his, kissing Ritsuka's nose softly. "I love you."

Ritsuka hesitated for a moment before replying, "I know, Soubi."

When he got no reaction or reply Ritsuka worried he'd offended him. After a long pause, however, Soubi laughed, catching Ritsuka's lips against his.

"Good," he muttered. "That's all I wish for."

Ritsuka's fingers knotted themselves in the front of Soubi's shirt, his eyes shut tight. Soubi didn't often kiss him in public, but whenever he did Ritsuka couldn't help but feel nervous and embarrassed and…

What was he thinking about?

Soubi was the one to stop first, pulling away with a smile on his face. One hand held Ritsuka's waist while the other brushed grown-out bangs from the boy's pale face. His fingers traced the shell of Ritsuka's cat ear as he leaned in to place a kiss on the fuzzy black fur there, making the sensitive attachment twitch.

"I just want you to know that I love you. And I always will. I promise I will always love you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"This is a promise I will surely keep. I will love you forever."

"Quit saying things like that!" Ritsuka scolded, struggling a bit in Soubi's arms.

"But I can't. One year or a thousand, I will love you."

"Soubi…"

The wetness on his face wasn't from the nonexistent snow.

"If that were true, why is it so cold?"

Soubi couldn't produce an answer, and Ritsuka wiggled away, taking a few steps back and seeming determined to look anywhere but at his sentouki.

He looked like a true angel surrounded by the cherry blossoms' petals, but faded like the ghost that was left of him.


End file.
